


Emma's Subconscious

by calliopes_muse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_muse/pseuds/calliopes_muse
Summary: Emma hasn't been able to be around Regina for a while now and making eye contact is nearly impossible. There's a damn good reason for it. CAUTION: Fuck-me-heels and short skirts ahead!Inspired by 6x05 and the scene of Emma confessing her vision of her death to her family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The pirate is present early on but quickly forgotten. Trust me, he is NOT what Emma is thinking about...at all.

_Thank God she left!_ Emma thought, wrapping her arms tighter around her waist as she paced her parent’s loft, waiting for an hour to pass so she could go to Regina’s vault. It was bad enough that Regina was drop dead gorgeous on her worst days, but lately, the skirts had been getting shorter and the heels had been getting higher, and Emma swore that it made it harder to focus.

When Regina swiftly took two strides towards her, the soft scent of her perfume, the faint peripheral image of tone legs, and dark fierce eyes that Emma found she was having a harder time looking into these days, Emma took an instinctive step back. Not because she was scared of Regina. Far from it. It wasn’t about the visions either. In spite of the company around them, she found herself fighting the urge to reach out to Regina, to touch her and feel a connection with her son’s other mother…her best friend. She wanted more than that. She had been for a long time, and the urge to fight it had been getting worse.

A warmth settled in her belly, threatening to drop lower, as she imagined the connection she truly wanted with Regina – black pencil skirt hiked up over hips and those black heels digging into the back of her thighs.

Her eyes closed as she braced herself against a chair. Her stomach did a somersault and she swallowed hard. _Not now!_ She reprimanded herself. She jerked her eyes open to find Killian giving her a funny look as he approached. This time her stomach dropped, a feeling of dread overtaking her. She quickly tossed what she hoped was a regretful look his way and walked over to Snow in the kitchen.

“Can I help?” Emma’s sudden verbal intrusion on Snow’s thoughts made her jump and drop the mug in her hands into the sink. Emma reached for her mom’s hand as it sought out the abandoned mug. “It’s okay. I got this,” echoing Regina’s words from earlier.

Snow gripped Emma’s hand hard and tried to catch her daughter’s eye, something that was becoming harder and harder to do that these days. “What if you don’t…have this?” Emma’s eyes averted from her gaze more. Snow attempted to lean her head down more to see Emma’s face but it was useless. “You’re not telling us everything.” Emma’s hand went slack in her grasp but Snow wouldn’t relent, her voice soft, just for the two of them. “I’m sure you have your reasons, Emma, but I love you and I want you to be happy. You’re not though. You haven’t been in a while. I know this and you know this. When you’re ready to talk, I’m here.”

Over Emma’s shoulder, Snow caught a glimpse of Killian watching them out of the corner of her eye. A feeling of knowing shifted in her gut. In spite of what everyone thought, Snow wasn’t nearly as naïve as she seemed. It just usually worked well in her favor to play it that way. “Thanks for your help, honey, but I think it’s time to get to the vault, right? Regina may need your help with that magic you two do together.”

Emma slipped finally from her mom’s iron grasp. She was strong for someone so small! With a quick glance and a nod, she made a dash to the door.

“Emma!” Killian called out, making quick strides for the door to stop Emma.

“I’ll call you later!” Emma yelled back from the hallway, the door closing in his face as he approached it.

Snow hid her smirk by turned her attention back to the dirty dishes in the sink. Hoping she was right and that maybe she had given Emma just a little nudge in the right direction.

************************************************************

The trek to the vault was immensely shorter by taking her Bug. She could have walked to clear her head, but in all honesty, she didn’t want to. The faster she could get to Regina…Emma huffed out a breath, not letting her mind finish the thought. She rubbed her hands together nervously. “Maybe she changed clothes, at least,” Emma mumbled to herself as she walked. “Ugh, don’t think about her doing that! Think about her in some ugly sweatpants or something.” A little smile tugged at her lips. _Regina would be adorable,_ Emma thought. “Oh fuck, Swan, stop it,” she grumbled as the vault came into view.

Pushing the door open, the air was a mix of odors. Most were unpleasant and there was the ever present dank smell of earth and musty death; however, underlying all of that was Regina. A little frustrated growl rolled in the back of Emma’s throat as she descended the stairs. _Why me?_

“Right on time,” Regina greeted in a low voice, her face a picture of concentration as she scraped something off into a beaker.

Emma slowly approached, watching Regina swirl the contents, but said nothing. She always found Regina’s intensity for chemistry a bit fascinating to witness. The perfection that Regina reached for in her life was evident in the work she performed on her spells – every measure precise, every drop exact. Emma loved to watch her work.

Her brain slipped quickly off the cliff into some dangerous, forbidden waters. More than once Emma had considered how no one could hear them down there if…

 _Yeah, right, Emma!_ She chided mentally. Taking a deep breath, she took a step closer. “So, uh, you took off kind of quickly.” For a second she forgot what to do with her hands when Regina looked over at her, the newly cropped hair falling over one dark eye, and Emma flailed for a couple of seconds with her hands before crossing her arms. It seemed to be her standard, go-to position around Regina these days. It was safe and kept her from doing something stupid.

Regina’s brows furrowed but she quickly went back to work on the potion she was concocting. “Well, I’m sorry. I’m trying to save your life.”

Emma watched as Regina’s hands flew around the table of ingredients - measuring, shaking, and adjusting. She felt helpless and tired. All she could do was offer a barely there shrug. “Fair enough.”

When Regina paused and looked up at her, she made the mistake of making eye contact. She looked away quickly. “How’s Henry?” Emma let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding and visibly relaxed at the non-threatening question. She shook her head a little and glanced up to answer when Regina got personal, her head tilting in that way she does, her rich voice dropping a little more, and Emma felt her whole body shake a little. “How are you?”

She shifted on her feet, hoping Regina wouldn’t notice. It was hard enough to be alone in her presence, much less when the other woman seemed to show such genuine care and concern. In her head, Emma knew it was just because she was the Savior and because she was Henry’s mother, but Emma felt like every time she was near Regina she lost a little more self-control. She feared saying or doing something to ruin their fragile balance, and she was doing everything she could think of to keep herself and Regina at a safe distance, even going so far as to have Killian move in with her. She finally had a home and a family. She couldn’t risk losing it all again, not like she did with Lily. That was a hard lesson learned and she wasn’t going to make that mistake again. Too much was at stake now.

Emma pulled herself together, her arms tightening their grip. “Honestly, anxious to figure this out.”

“Well, let’s find out, shall we?” Regina produced a small vile of blue liquid in front of Emma. “Bottoms up?”

Emma’s eyes bugged out as she leaned back. “No tequila chaser?”

Regina scrunched her nose and shrugged. “For you, I did give it a bit of a cocktail flair.”

She wasn’t sure if it was Regina’s adorable scrunchy nose, or what felt like a mild flirtation between them, but Emma smirked at Regina before taking the vile. “You’re too good to me.” With a deep breath, Emma raised the vile before tilting it back. “Cheers!”

Regina took the vile from Emma, and with a flourish of her hands, the magical chemistry set was poofed away to wherever Regina keeps it stored.

“So,” Emma self-consciously tucked her hands into her back pockets, “how long does this potion take to…?”

Regina’s curious smile suddenly fell as she watched Emma sway on her feet, realization striking. “Oh shit! I forgot to tell you.”

Emma’s spinning head barely registered Regina’s voice. _That was one helluva cocktail._ “Tell ma wha,” Emma slurred, trying to focus on Regina in front of her, but her eyelids were becoming heavier by the second. Or was it by the minute…hour…she couldn’t tell.

“The potion makes you sleepy.” At Regina’s words, Emma managed somehow to turned angry eyes on her, a split second before they rolled into the back of her head and Emma fell forward into Regina’s arms. Regina did her best to guide Emma down gently to the floor of the vault. “I’m sorry. I really forgot to tell you.” She pushed blonde hair out of Emma’s face before standing and looking around the dark space. For a moment, she thought of poofing them back to her house or Emma’s, but she didn’t want anyone barging in and making something out this that there wasn’t. Besides, if she needed her potions again, she’d already have them handy in the vault.

Dusting herself off, Regina walked over to a ledge and began moving candles and other objects out of the way. Next she magicked up some thick blankets and pillows. Walking back over to where Emma was laying, she contemplated simply poofing her over, but for such a short distance, it seemed rather ridiculous. Instead she considered another option, one she rarely used except on the occasion that Henry fell asleep in her lap and he had gotten to grown to carry up the stairs. Hovering her hands in the air over Emma’s body, she muttered the words to begin the spell. Slowly, Emma’s body rose from the hard stone ground, higher and higher. Regina continued to repeat the chant until Emma was up high enough and with a slight change in wording began to move her without touch, only the magic of her words, to the cushioned ledge she had created. Softly, she settled Emma down and placed one of the extra blankets over Emma to protect her from the chill of the vault. Now it was just a matter of waiting until Emma came back from wherever the potion took her to find Aladdin’s location. 

With gentle fingers, she brushed Emma’s soft blonde hair behind an ear and traced along her jaw. The flutter in her belly at the feel of Emma’s skin against her own made Regina sigh and pull back in resignation. “You’re not mine.” Regina walked to a nearby chair and sat down. For a few minutes, she watched the slow, steady breathing of Emma’s chest. Comforted by her presence. Even though Regina knew that Emma could never love her after all the things she had done, she could at least content herself in knowing they were friends. Somewhere in the magical, fairy tale-raised part of her brain, she knew that there was far more to them just friends. Their connection went much deeper than that, but it was something she was certain Emma would never entertain. Love was not something meant for someone like Regina. She wiped away the tears that had begun to fall and forced the unwelcome thoughts from her mind. Wearily, her eyes drifting shut, recent events catching up to her as she curled into a ball in the chair and fell asleep.

**************************************************************

“Mmmmm…oh God…yeahhh…,” The low, throaty ‘mmmms’ had already jolted Regina from her drowsy state in her chair, her eyebrows knitting together. She scrunched her nose up. _Please don’t let her say his name, please don’t let her say his name,_ she chanted in her head. 

“‘Gina…yeahhhh…um…,” The breathy, abbreviated sound of her name on Emma’s dream-induced lips though made her sit upright, a jolt of another kind racing through her.

“Fuck me,” she whispered needlessly. 

“Here?...now?” Regina chuckled mirthlessly and stood up. “Really, Emma? This is how you tell me how you feel?”

She began to pace, her heart racing in its cage. Never in a million years did she expect, certainly not hope, for this. The Savior, the child of her albeit former mortal enemy, confessing her feelings for the Evil Quee…no, Regina corrected herself. Not anymore. The Evil Queen was someone else now, right?

“Mmmmm, My Majesty,” Emma whispered, “let me worship you…keep on those fuck-me-heels.” Then there was that. Regina stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing desperately to the closest solid object to her, her knees suddenly weak. She closed her eyes against the image of Emma worshipping her body. A low growl of frustration pushed back at her desire. Okay, maybe there was still some of the Queen inside of her, but the better angels of her current nature couldn’t allow Emma to lay there and continue to prattle on about her feelings alone.

Regina was never one to walk away from a fight, so she knew what she needed to do. She had to face Emma. Forcefully bringing her out of her dream state wasn’t an option though. It was dangerous like waking a sleepwalker. She could get stuck between realms and that wouldn’t do. Quickly, Regina set her mind to task by conjuring up her potion table. Remembering the combination of ingredients with lightening efficiency, she mixed the brew and watched Emma on the ledge out of her peripheral vision. She was nearing the end when Emma’s hands began to move, not oddly or spastically, but with purpose – up and over her chest, slowing to squeeze her own nipples hard, lower to scratch at the sensitive skin of her stomach, until the tips of her fingers disappeared under the waistband of her pants.

“Uhhhh,” Regina watched, mouth open. “Okay, we’re done here.” With a flick of her wrist, the potions were gone and she was at Emma’s side, gently moving Emma’s hands back to her sides. “Not yet. Not like this.” 

In one quick swallow, Regina drank the matching shot of cocktail she had given Emma earlier. Hopefully with a little less of the sleeping agent in it. In a swirl of purple smoke, Regina was kneeling next to Emma on the ledge. Reaching over, she took Emma’s right hand in her left and curled up into Emma’s side. With a smile, she had sudden clarity. Being this close to Emma, touching her, felt right. This was right. Her eyes felt heavy as she glanced up at Emma’s sleeping face. With the last bit of strength she could muster, she stretched and placed a kiss on Emma’s cheek. “Don’t leave me when you wake up.”

*******************************************************************

It was a strange sensation, one Regina hadn’t experienced before even though she had traveled between realms many times before. She had never purposefully entered someone’s dreams before though and the ethereal, light headed feeling was the closest one could describe to being drunk without actually being drunk.

The room felt familiar but the images were fuzzy. She knew she was “waking up” or that was the best she could describe it. Gradually, objects came into sharper focus. A couch with a tacky throw tossed over the back. Stairs leading to the bedroom upstairs. To her right, the bar and further beyond, the kitchen.

She was back in the Snow and Charming’s loft.

She wasn’t alone though. She could sense another presence.

“Emma?” Like a ghost revealing itself, Emma materialized in front of her clearly disoriented, as she stumbled on her feet and shook her head.

“Regina?” Emma held a hand up in front of her and Regina rushed forward to grab her hand before the other woman lost her footing for good.

“I’ve got you.”

Emma’s voice was rising with panic and her eyes looked around, unfocused. “I can’t see…anything. Just shadows.”

Regina squeezed Emma’s hand and pulled her a little closer, reassuring her with her presence. “Shhhh, you’re going to be okay. I think it’s temporary. I had the same problem.”

Blinking her eyes hard, Emma focused on the location of Regina’s voice and squinted. “What happened? Where are we? Am I still dreaming?” Regina didn’t miss the slight blush of Emma’s cheeks at the mention.

“No, not really. Um, come here. Sit down,” she guided Emma to the small table and pulled out a chair for her. She reached for another chair nearby and pulled it close to Emma, keeping a grip on Emma’s hand the whole time, to keep Emma grounded. When she was settled in front of Emma, she took a deep breath to explain, “We’re back in your parent’s apartment. I think we’re in my dreams or my subconscious or something.”

Emma was blinking a little faster and looking around. She answered a bit sarcastically, “Yeah, I can see that now.” Then the rest of Regina’s words hit her, “Wait, what do you mean your subconscious? How? Better question, why?”

Regina opened her mouth to answer. Knowing she needed to face Emma and what she heard from Emma in her dream state was one thing. To actually look at her and do it was another. Suddenly, all of her years of politics and public speaking failed her and she looked down at their still joined hands.

Emma followed her eyes. It wasn’t like Regina to be speechless and panic set in. She jerked her hand away. “What happened? What aren’t you telling me?!” Regina’s head jerked up at the anger in Emma’s voice, “Am I…did I…?”

Realization hit Regina and she actually started to laugh, really…really laugh. “You’re fine, you idiot!”

“Oh my God!” Emma’s shoulders slumped as she blew out the breath she’d been holding. Then she slapped Regina on the leg. “You jerk! I thought I had died! Don’t do that to me. It’s not like it’s not the first thing I’d think!”

Regina was still laughing, so much so she had to wipe away tears from the corner of her eyes. “I’m sorry. Just…compared to the reason why I’m really here, it’s funny.” She said it before she thought about it.

“And why is that?” Emma asked, standing up, nervous energy making her bounce a little as she took a few steps away from Regina.

“Uhhhh,” Regina hesitated.

“It must be good if you can’t talk. That’s a new one for you, Madam Mayor.” Emma teased as she turned to face Regina. “So?”

With a deep breath, Regina brushed her hands down her skirt and stood, turning to face Emma. She took a couple of slow strides in Emma’s direction. Emma backed up a half step. Something in Regina made her ask, “Do you notice that you do that?”

“What?” Emma asked, clearly perplexed.

Regina tested it and took a step. Emma took another half step. “That. I move closer and you back away from me.”

Emma scoffed and tossed a smirk at Regina. It didn’t have the effect that she probably hoped it would though because her eyes looked everywhere except at Regina. “Please, Regina. You don’t intimidate me anymore.”

“That’s just it, Emma,” Regina replied, her voice softer. She was finding her footing in the conversation now. Everything was starting to make sense of their interactions as of late. “I’m not trying to intimidate you. I haven’t been for a long time. I’ve been trying to get closer to you, but you’ve been pulling away. You don’t even look at me anymore.”

Sighing, Emma rubbed at her forehead. “Regina…,” she started.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Regina continued. “You told everyone your big secret was your vision of your death. But I don’t think that’s your only secret.”

Emma looked at her with pained eyes then quickly glanced away, arms coming up to wrap around her in their familiar crossed fashion. “I can’t talk about it, okay?”

“Look, I know what it’s like to try to be the perfect princess. You’ve met my mother so you know what it was probably like for me. I wasn’t an angel, long before I was the Evil Queen.” Regina took a deep breath, deciding she had come this far that she might as well take the full plunge. One of them had to do it. She had to be brave for Emma. “And Daniel wasn’t my first forbidden lover.” 

Emma’s head jerked up in surprise and Regina smirked. “You want to know who it was?” Emma’s eyes didn’t pull away this time. She was too enthralled by the possibilities and Regina didn’t keep her hanging too long. She stepped close enough to Emma to touch her but didn’t. “It was Maleficent.” 

A sudden gasp escaped Emma. Regina rolled her eyes, smiling a little. “I knew her before Daniel. Before she lost her way.” She had noticed Emma’s eyes drift down to her lips as she had spoken. Regina reveled in the chance to do the same, taking in Emma’s pink lips and soft skin, her clean sweet scent. Deceptively innocent, she thought. Her heart raced as she felt the pull between them grow. Her voice was barely a whisper, her voice growing husky with need, knowing she was right. “You see, Emma, you’re not the only one who likes tight skirts and fuck-me-heels.”

Emma’s eyes went wide. “Oh my God, how do you know that?”

Regina smiled up at her, a true evil grin on her face. “You talk in your sleep, dear.” She ran a finger over Emma’s lips. “But I can’t wait to hear what other salty secrets these lips reveal to me.”

That broke the dam between them. Emma lurched forward, kissing Regina with all of her pent up desires. Her arms wrapped around Regina’s waist and lifted her effortlessly as she guided them back toward the kitchen table. 

Regina dug her fingers into Emma’s hair at the base of her neck, luxuriating in the feeling of openly touching her skin finally. When she felt her ass bump the table, she refused to break the kiss and instead tilted her head to deepen it. God, Emma’s tongue was talented. She swore she could feel her kisses all the way down in her toes. 

The feel of Emma’s nails on her thighs made her break the kiss with a hiss, her skirt edging up teasingly. She glanced down to see Emma’s face shrouded slightly as she kissed along her cleavage, a tongue peeking out to dip between her breasts. Regina couldn’t help it. She dropped her head back and encouraged Emma’s exploration of her chest with a breathy, “Yes.”

The talented fingers that had been further under her skirt, slipped up to guide jacket and camisole strap off of one shoulder. A dark nipple quickly enveloped in Emma’s warm, welcoming mouth, making Regina shudder against her, tugging at blonde hair harder, trying to get closer to Emma. She was everywhere and nowhere that Regina needed her. She was desperate for so much more from Emma, but as wonderful as this secret dreamscape was for them, Regina wanted something better for them.

She was loathe to do it, but biting her lip, Regina gently tugged at Emma’s face and pulled her to her feet. She was shaken by Emma’s hungry eyes, darkened and feral with need. The kiss was rough and deep, and for the first time in a long time, Regina whimpered with desire. She could so easily give in, but with a growl and a more forceful push to Emma’s shoulders, she finally got the blonde’s attention.

“Em-ma,” Regina swallowed hard as their foreheads touched. Emma’s hand was on her tender, naked breast, teasing her, making words nearly impossible. “Your…place?”

Swiftly, Emma shook her head. “Never. Not with…No.” She didn’t have to say why. Regina understood.

“Mine?” Regina knew the answer already, but asked anyway.

Emma shook her head again, her fingers edging under what little of Regina’s skirt that hadn’t been hiked up. Her fingers danced teasingly at the seam of Regina’s soaked panties, causing a shiver of desire to move through both of them. “No privacy.” Her eyes connected with Regina’s then, her voice heavy with need, “And I want to make you scream my name, Regina. But this time,” her lips teased at an almost kiss with Regina’s, the older woman’s eyes fluttering shut, “I want to be the only one to hear it. This time belongs to us. Nobody else.” She fully kissed Regina then, slow and thoroughly, like the love she wanted to make to her.

“The vault?” Regina was hesitant. She remembered the last time something like that had happened in the vault.

Emma pulled back with a small smile of contentment, one finger tracing Regina’s bottom lip while the other continued to tease much lower. “It’s perfect.”

Regina shakes her head, unable to look Emma in the eye. She brings one hand to still the roving touch under her skirt. She feels the walls of her self-doubt closing in on her. “It represents everything bad about me, Emma. How could you possibly want to have anything to do with me, especially there?”

Emma brings both hands up to cup Regina’s face, placing one soft, tender kiss to her lips, before pulling back to look her in the eyes. “You silly woman.”

“Excuse me?” Regina pulls from Emma’s grasp, genuinely affronted. 

Taking Regina’s hands in hers, Emma pulled them to her lips, giving them a kiss. “I mean that in the most loving way, Regina, because I adore everything about you and I absolutely love and accept everything about you. I know you wanted to rid yourself of the Evil Queen, but I accept that part of you too. Don’t you see? There was so many times I could have run from you and I didn’t.”

Regina tilted her head. “Really? I don’t see you living with me and our son, Emma. Nobody did the running but you.”

And there was the truth, and it stung both of them. Emma dropped her head before finding the courage to look up again. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I was scared of what everyone would think or say, and I was scared of losing the home and family I had gained. I always lost that every time I thought I could just be me, and I…I let fear win. I’m really sorry, Regina. You deserve better than that. You deserve better than me.”

With a sigh, Regina took Emma’s face in her hands, bringing their foreheads together. “Oh, Emma. What am I going to do with you?”

“I have a few ideas, but all of them involve going back to the vault,” Emma joked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina chuckled a little and shook her head, her eyes landing on Emma’s still kiss swollen lips. “We’re going to talk about this more later. You’re not off the hook, Swan.”

Emma grimaced. “Let’s not use that word, m’kay?”

“Agreed.”

Emma smiled, lazily wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist, appreciating the feeling of having the woman in her arms. “So, how does it work to get out of this dreamscape thing?”

Regina adjusted her clothes and shook her hair back into place, allowing her arms to come to rest over Emma’s shoulders, liking the way it position felt. “Basically, we just go back to sleep here in the world and we’ll wake back up in the vault. It may be at different times from each other though. So…no hanky panky, got it?”

“My word’s, my honor, M’lady,” Emma smirked.

They kissed without the rush and ferocity of before, but it was no less passionate. Now they knew what was waiting for them and they took their time soaking up the taste and feel of the other woman. Eventually, Emma started to feel her legs and eyes become heavy. She pulled back from Regina with drowsy blink.

“Couch?” Regina questioned rhetorically as she slipped off the table and took Emma’s hand. 

Emma laid down first and Regina joined next to her, curled into her side, their legs twining together intimately. The last thing Regina felt before Emma felt asleep was a kiss to the top of her head. A few minutes later and Regina followed her into slumber.

**********************************************************************

A light tickle along her neck and down the dip between her breasts finally rouses Regina from sleep. The familiarity of the dim light of the vault surrounds her, but so does the warm softness of Emma Swan. The blue jacket is off as are her boots, and Regina knows this because she can feel one of Emma’s feet sliding seductively along her calf.

“Hi, sleepy head.” Emma smirks, hoping this won’t be the last occasion she has the chance to wake Regina like this.

“You stayed,” Regina murmured, running the back of a finger along Emma’s cheek.

Leaning down, Emma placed the first of many kisses to come in this world in Regina’s lips. “I had an incredible reason to stay.”

Regina felt her body respond instantly as Emma brushed her lips gently over her own. She scooted closer to Emma and wrapped her hand in blonde hair, pulling Emma down for a proper kiss. Everything seemed to slip into place, like a key in a lock, and Regina sighed as Emma came to rest on top of her, a thigh barely applying pressure to where she needed it.

As the kiss deepened, Regina’s hands roamed, feeling defined but feminine muscles beneath soft skin as her hands slid under Emma’s loose white blouse. She let her nails slide down Emma’s back lightly, causing the blonde to arch against her and break their kiss. The sensation was wonderful, the additional pressure against her center exquisite.

Emma looked down at her, hair slightly tousled and eyes blown with desire. “You…,” she started and lost her train of thought as Regina ran her hands down over Emma’s ass, pulling her in harder.

“I...what?” Regina teased her, bringing her hands around to cup Emma’s breasts under her shirt, nails grazing stiffening peaks.

Emma’s head fell forward and her hips jerked spastically against Regina. “Shirt…off,” it was all Emma could manage. The garment along with her bra was quickly dispensed of and Regina didn’t waste a moment in her position of pushing up on her elbow to take a tight nipple in her mouth.

“Oh God!” Emma couldn’t believe how amazing Regina’s mouth felt on her. She wrapped an arm around Regina’s back and used the higher ledge next to her to pull them into a sitting position, Regina straddling her lap, skirt hiked up to her hips. She could only watch Regina suckle at her breast for a few seconds before her head fell back. It was too much. The visual of Regina’s tongue flicking and teasing, her cheeks sucking in as she took as much of Emma in as she could, the erotic wet sounds of her mouth, and the moans…God, the moans.

Suddenly, there were too many clothes on either of them. Emma felt like she couldn’t breathe in her jeans anymore, constricted and tight against her aching flesh. Everything that wasn’t flesh on Regina felt wrong. She needed her skin against her like she need air. Roughly, she shoved Regina’s coat off her shoulders.

“Off!” Emma scrambled to pull the camisole from Regina’s skirt waistband, every layer of clothing seemed to be taking forever to get to what she needed the most and it was making her crazy.

Regina finally broke her undivided attention on Emma’s breasts to help with removing her clothes. She understood the need, desperately. She was well aware of how wet she was becoming and was certain that it wouldn’t be long before Emma would notice too, in one way or another. While the denim of Emma’s jeans created a nice friction, it wasn’t what she needed.

With both of them finally free of their shirts and bras, there was a brief moment in the dim light of the vault where they took the other in, really seeing the other woman. It started at the eyes, not a furtive glance, but a deep lingering look into the other woman’s heart. Then a soft smile, a brush of a cheek, a dance of lips soft and light, as breasts came into contact and then slipped effortlessly into place beside the other, hearts beating steadily against the other, and the kiss deepening.

Slowly, Emma laid Regina back down. She smiled softly at her as she found the zipper on the side of Regina’s skirt and loosened the material. Regina shimmied out of it, along with her panties, and tossed it to the side. Normally, she’d fold her clothes, but right now, she didn’t give a damn about anything but the woman looking at her like she was the most precious being in the world.

Emma used the same hand to reach for the zipper of her jeans, but Regina stopped her and completed the task herself, sitting up slightly to run her tongue up Emma’s throat to her earlobe where she lightly bit it. With Emma’s jeans unzipped, she used her hands to push down over Emma’s ass and simultaneously pull her down against her.

A surprise gasp came from Emma at the feeling of Regina’s wetness against her lower belly. She dropped her head to the crook in Regina’s neck. “Fuucckkk, ‘Gina.”

“Get those jeans off and you may actually accomplish that,” Regina could feel her voice shake and her body wasn’t much better. The feeling of Emma naked against her was making her head spin, and she knew there was so much more to come. Quite literally, in fact.

Her words must have done something to Emma because the jeans were gone almost as fast as if magic had been used. Suddenly, Emma was above her again, her hips now leveraged and grounding into her. Instinctively, she arched off the ledge and her legs spread wider, wanting more of Emma. Her hands went to Emma’s lower back seeking purchase and her legs, still in her heels, wrapped around Emma’s thighs. 

“Ugh, yes, Emma!” Regina pushed against her as Emma ground her hips. They found a rhythm quick, slick wetness from one, joining the other.

“Oh my God…oh God, Regina…I’m gonna…OH FUCK!” Emma’s hips became frantic. She had never climaxed like this, with anyone, and she couldn’t believe it was happening with Regina. Before the shock of it all even set in, she body went rigid and she shook against Regina, her arms and shoulders spasming as they held her up. Her clit twitched against Regina’s. She knew she needed more, wanted more. She wasn’t done by a long shot, but she had never come so hard in her life. 

Below her, Regina clenched at her forearms, hips subtly still bucking against her. Her eyes were darker than she’d ever seen them and her face was flushed with desire. She had never seen Regina look more stunning than in that moment or more vulnerable. Gently sliding her hips away, she sympathized with Regina’s groan at the loss of contact, but she quickly made up for it by dipping a finger between Regina’s soaked folds. Something between a sigh and groan escaped Regina’s beautiful lips, and Emma smiled. 

“I want to watch. You’re just so beautiful. Is that okay?” Emma asked.

Regina bit her lip a little uncertain, but finally nodded her consent. Without the Evil Queen, moments of self-doubt managed to creep in and she had to push through it. She trusted Emma and knew she was safe with her.

Emma sat up on her knees between Regina’s legs, the scent of their lovemaking filling the air, but Emma distinctively made out Regina’s amazing smell. Her mouth watered, but she pushed it down. There would be time for that. Right now, she wanted to worship her Queen in a completely different way.

“Do you think you can watch too?” Emma asked her.

Regina scrunched her eyebrows together, disbelieving that Emma thinks she could surprise or shock her. “I think I can handle it.”

With a shrug, Emma smirked. “Good.” 

She slowly let her hand drift down her own stomach until it reached her small patch of light curls. She watched Regina’s dark eyes follow and didn’t miss how plump bottom lip was taken between white teeth when Emma’s finger disappeared between her legs. Slowly, she fingered herself as Regina watched, and it only made her wetter. Removing her finger, she made sure Regina could see how wet it was. With her other hand, she spread Regina open and covered her opening in her wetness.

Sliding her finger through Regina’s folds, she lightly teased her opening but never entered her. Regina’s hips rolled wanting more. Emma watched as Regina’s head fell back, overcome with sensation. “Nuh uh, you have to watch.”

“Not nearly as hard as your clit,” Emma emphasized by running her forefinger and middle finger on each side of her hood.

“Ugh!” Regina arched off the ledge. “I’ll never be able to keep my eyes open and watch if you keep doing that.”

Emma chuckled. “What should I do then, My Majesty?”

Regina let an evil smirk dance across her face then. She took Emma’s teasing hand into her own and brought it to her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she took the one that had been inside Emma into her mouth, sucking hard, her tongue swirling erotically around it. “Maybe you should put these beautiful fingers inside of me.”

Emma’s breath shuttered against her rib cage, and she couldn’t help herself. She leaned down and kissed Regina, tasting both of their essences on her tongue. Sliding closer between Regina’s legs, Emma used her thighs to spread Regina wider before slipping her hand between them and letting her middle finger dance at Regina’s opening. Never breaking the kiss, she slipped one, then two fingers into Regina.

“Ahh, yes!” Regina sighed at the welcomed intrusion, her back arching. She pulled Emma closer, letting Emma set the pace with her hips and the thrust of her fingers. But she needed and wanted more. She silently chuckled to herself thinking that was the way of it for them. Always pushing and fighting for more. Being friends would have never been enough for them, and the exquisite, delicious need to have Emma knuckle deep in her was definite proof of that. She pulled back to look at Emma, no shame or fear in the way she felt for the beautiful, blonde woman. Her voice was harsh, “More, Em-ma. I need more of you.” 

Emma didn’t break eye contact with her as she inserted a third finger. When Regina pushed down against the invading digits and adjusted to the stretch, she added a fourth. Using the force of her hips, she fucked Regina with raw abandon, her fingers pumping hard and deep. Regina was groaning and screaming just like Emma knew she would, chanting Emma’s name like a prayer. Regina was trying to not close her eyes, but the intensity of it was making it impossible.

“It’s okay. Come for me, Regina. Just come for me.” Emma curved her fingers in a wonderfully, perfect way and kept thrusting, in and out…in and out. 

Regina’s throat was raw but she screamed Emma’s name one last time, her heels digging into Emma’s thighs before slipping and ripping the blankets they were laying on.

Emma was content to stay like that, buried inside Regina, feeling her warm walls spasm around her fingers in the afterglow. But Regina had other ideas. She tugged gently at Emma’s hair. “Come here.”

Emma scooted up and kissed Regina soundly. She was a little disappointed when Regina pushed her away. “No, up more.” This got Regina a quizzical look and Emma straddled her waist. “Not bad, but further.” Regina crooked a finger and Emma finally got the idea. Sliding all the way up, she put a knee on each side of Regina’s head.

“Regina, you don’t have to…,” Emma’s protest got cut off by a well-placed tongue to her opening.

Wiggling her tongue to make sure she had Emma’s attention, she smiled to herself when Emma’s mouth fell open silently. For a moment, only short gasps and sighs were heard from Emma, her hair had fallen down around her face and she looked lost in her pleasure. Regina continued to fuck Emma’s opening with her tongue, not just for the effect it had on Emma but the taste was amazing. She couldn’t seem to get enough of the unique sharp tang that was just to the inside of Emma’s opening. But, that wasn’t all she was enjoying and there was so much more she wanted to do. Removing her tongue, she let it take a long swipe up to Emma’s clit, where she rubbed the flat of her tongue against the tip. This made Emma stir, and she sat up a little straighter with a sharp intake of breath.

“Mmmmm, Regina, my God! So good,” Emma sighed as her hips began to move against Regina’s mouth and tongue. 

Just enough space was created for Regina to reach between them and slip two fingers inside Emma. With a sharp gasp, Emma threw her head back. “Oh, God!” 

Her hips jerked roughly at being impaled. Her body couldn’t make up its mind whether it wanted more of Regina’s fingers or her mouth, and both at the same time were driving Emma crazy. Unable to find a rhythm and feeling out of control, she rested her hands back on Regina’s thighs. She dared to look down and what she found was beyond her wildest imagination – a beautifully, sculpted eyebrow raised sexily as dark, electric eyes devoured her as much the mouth below them.

Emma felt herself become wetter as if that was even possible, the slick erotic sounds mingling with the smell of sweat and sex. She tried to stay focused as Regina pushed deeper, spread her wider, twisting, turning, and curling inside her. Her magical tongue alternating between soft, warm licks and then roughly pushing back the hood of her clit to flick and suckle. Over and over, Regina kept bringing her to the edge, up higher and higher, only to lower her down. Each time, Emma thought she’d break from the strain of need building in her.

Finally, when she could take no more, she slipped a hand down her stomach and nudged Regina’s mouth aside in an attempt to finish what her lover had started. Regina bit her finger in response, making her jerk away. It wasn’t enough to make her bleed but enough to get her attention, and what she was in Regina’s sultry eyes was as indisputable as her words.

“Mine,” she growled.

With one single word, Regina brought up her free hand and began to work Emma’s clit with her thumb. The fingers of her other hand pumping faster as her tongue slipped down to tease Emma’s sensitive opening as she entered her over and over again.

“Oh my fuck!” Emma sucked in a deep gasp of air as too many sensations hit her all at once. She was open, vulnerable, and possessed, owned, by Regina completely and her brain could barely comprehend how utterly fucking wonderful that made her feel. She dropped her head back and surrendered to Regina, her knees spreading a little wider. She didn’t care about anything but being completely ravaged by Regina Mills. 

“Fuck, yes, Regina! Yes!” She knew she was soaking wet, getting Regina soaked in the process, but from the moans coming from the other woman that vibrated deliciously through Emma, she didn’t care either.

Emma felt the familiar coiling of her impending orgasm deep in her belly. She looked down to see Regina recognized the signs in her too. She reached down to bury her hand in Regina’s hair, grounding them in the reality of the moment, connected so intimately. Neither looked away as Emma’s eyes flutter and she breathed out Regina’s name in a soft, aching rush of surrender.

Regina watched Emma’s face as she moved through her orgasm. Finally moving her hand away from her clit and gently wrapping her arm around her waist, pulling her closer, Regina let her tongue settle out flat and comforting against Emma’s clit, soothing her as her body twitched and came down. 

With a little sigh and a bigger grunt, Emma removed herself from Regina’s fingers and slid down next to her. Regina turned to her side so they were facing each other. Both edging closer so they could wrap their legs together and nestle close. Emma brushed a dark tendril that had fallen onto Regina’s face behind her ear before letting her fingers trace down her cheek to plump, and now wet, lips.

She kissed Regina tenderly on the lips, a soft smile forming. Seeing it reflected back at her made her stomach do flips. She felt good. Not just a post-sex kind of good, but in a happy, pleased, looking forward to life kind of good. So good she even dared to ask a “no-no” post-sex question.

“What are you thinking?” 

Regina’s smile actually got bigger and Emma thought she’d maybe really died like in her vision because nothing could be this good. “I’m just wondering how many of your fantasies involve me in high heels.”

Emma pulled back and laughed, looking down at the shoes that Regina somehow still had amazingly kept on, and a renewed rush of desire flashed through her. “Oh really?” She propped up on her elbow and leaned over Regina, a finger tracing teasingly along her collarbone. “Well, Madam Mayor, if you want to know all my fantasies about you and your fuck-me-heels, maybe you’d be better off just asking.”

With the lift of an eyebrow, Regina considered that option and pulled Emma in for another kiss. It was going to be a long and interesting night.


End file.
